


Distracted

by wiredstxrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hinata can't be quiet, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Study Date, Tsukki is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredstxrs/pseuds/wiredstxrs
Summary: “Because… Because I can’t concentrate!” Hinata whined, fingers tangling in the front corner of Kei’s shirt. The blond let out a scoff and looked up at the ceiling.“No shit.”“No, Kei, I really can’t.”--In which Hinata can't focus on his homework due to the ever rising issue of wanting to have sex with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Distracted

“Alright look, it tells you right here that x is equal to five. So when you look right under it, what do you put in for x?”

“I don’t know.”

“What? I just told you. Are you even reading it?” Kei looked over at the small figure next to him, who _seemed_ to be looking at the paper in front of them, but upon closer examination, was just staring into space. “ _Hinata_. X equals five. I just told you that.”

“Right.”

“So…? X plus fourteen is…?”

“Twenty?”

“For the love of Christ.” The blond sat back from the homework laid out before them, leaning against his bed to drag his fingers through his hair. “You’re not listening to a word I’ve said.”

Slowly, brown eyes turned on him, clearly _still_ not registering a single word he was saying. Scowling, Kei leaned forward and flicked Shouyou in the forehead.

“Ow!” Suddenly, his hazey brown eyes cleared enough to hand out a glare. “What was that for?”

“How am I supposed to help you when you won’t even listen to me? God, I’m starting to realize that while Kageyama has fewer brain cells than you, you at least pay attention when he’s around. What the hell are you even thinking about?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow. Whatever the reason was, it’d better be good. He’d been agreeing to help tutor dumbass one and dumbass two these last few weeks, mostly because dumbass two was now kind of his boyfriend. But dumbass one had called out that day, leaving them alone for their studying session. Not that he minded being alone with Hinata (who was dumbass two). In fact, he was usually begging for Hinata to come over alone. Because one thing that he hadn’t realized when he accepted Hinata’s confession was that he’d essentially be dating both he _and_ Kageyama due to the fact that they were inseparable. The tutoring was one thing, a friend helping out a friend, but when he tried to take Hinata out for meat buns? And Kageyama came _with_ them? When he’d finally bent down to let Hinata kiss his cheek goodbye after practice and Kageyama just stood less than a foot away watching? God, sometimes the King got on his nerves, but at least when they were studying all together, he was able to keep Shouyou in check.

“I was listening! Kind of…” Hinata pouted at him and Tsukki couldn’t resist rolling his eyes.

“Then tell me. What. Is. X?”

“I don’t know!” Kei slapped his forehead with a loud groan, already regretting having agreed to help with the homework. As soon as Kageyama bailed, he should’ve just told Hinata no. They could've just watched a movie instead, spent normal time together as boyfriends rather than tutor and pupil.

“Forget it. I can’t help a moron.” He muttered, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“That’s so rude!” Shouyou crawled closer, sticking his face right up against Kei’s. “I’m not a moron!”

“Then why don’t you know what x is? It fucking says it on the paper, _and_ I’ve told you three times!”

“Because… Because I can’t concentrate!” Hinata whined, fingers tangling in the front corner of Kei’s shirt. The blond let out a scoff and looked up at the ceiling.

“No shit.”

“No, Kei, I really can’t.”

“Yeah, I can tell- What are you doing?” In a matter of seconds, the redhead had slipped into his lap, arms winding around the taller boy’s neck. “Hinata, we need to finish your homework.”

“I can’t focus on it. Not with you so close, and… When we’re all alone.” He pressed his forehead to Tsukki’s, eyes wide.

“Well what am I supposed to do about that?” He asked carefully, hands resting on the tops of the spiker’s thighs. But he already had an idea. Those distracted brown eyes had admittedly looked a little familiar, but he’d disregarded the thought earlier. Now with a lap full of Shouyou, Kei was starting to realize his guess earlier wasn’t wrong. Hinata was horny.

This wasn’t unusual. Hinata was usually pretty horny. It had taken a week of dating for Kei to find out just how far Hinata’s stamina went, even with Kageyama’s consistent looming, and surprisingly, that was all thanks to Hinata himself. Needless to say, their first time hadn’t been very romantic - after practice in the clubroom - but Hinata knew how to bounce, so the risk of getting caught and the faint scent of sweaty practice clothes had been worth it.

“Touch me.” Shouyou suggested, offering an innocent smile. Brat.

“Where?” Tsukki rested his head against the side of the mattress, watching and waiting patiently. If Hinata was going to get dicked down, he was going to have to work for it.

“Kei, you _know_ where.”

“I don’t think I do.” It was time to use the little shit’s own words against him.

“Everywhere. Preferably my dick.” Shouyou pleaded, starting to squirm downwards.

“Come again?”

“Yeah, come. I want to come with your dick in me.” Fuck, that one hadn’t worked. Kei let out a quiet sigh. He was still pretty frustrated with Shouyou for not listening at all for the last half hour. But the more he considered the idea, the more he came to the conclusion that maybe this would be a good way to fix that. Kageyama wasn’t around for once. They hadn’t done anything in a couple of weeks. Maybe he should’ve suggested doing this himself.

“Fine. Get on the bed, clothes off.” With a grin, Hinata hopped up, immediately dropping his shorts and boxers. The shirt flew across the room shortly after that, and he all but bounced onto the bed, laying spread eagle on his back. Thank God no one else was home. No one needed to walk in on a naked Hinata Shouyou. And, quite frankly, even if the door was locked, there were other reasons it was good they were alone in the house. The main reason being Shouyou’s noise levels.

Slowly, Kei stood as well and stripped out of his own shirt, purposely taking his time since he knew Hinata was watching. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the smaller boy squirming, clearly impatient to get Kei between his legs. After folding the shirt neatly, Kei finally climbed onto the bed, kneeling right between Shouyou’s spread thighs.

Shouyou was already flushed pink all over, dick half-hard from where it was flipped up towards his stomach. But it was mostly his thighs that captured Kei’s attention, perfectly spread open and inviting. Kei couldn’t resist smoothing his palms over them, squeezing the supple flesh the closer he got to Hinata’s dick.

“Were you seriously thinking about my dick instead of math?” He asked dryly, looking at Hinata over his glasses. With no shame, the redhead just shrugged.

“Maybe. Can you come here already?” Continuing slowly, Kei lowered enough for Hinata to hug him close, propped up on both arms as their noses brushed. “It’s so hard to find time to do this.”

“It’d be easier if you knew how to be quiet.” Tsukki answered impassively.

“Shut up. I’m pretty sure it turns you on.” Kei didn’t answer that one, mostly because he was right. Thankfully Shouyou didn’t push the matter either, and instead pressed their lips together.

Somewhere along the way, Tsukki forgot he was supposed to be annoyed. Maybe it was because of a certain pink little tongue that was now in his mouth, or maybe it was because of the muffled noises coming from Hinata the longer they kissed. Either way, he was lost to the sensation and didn’t notice Hinata unzipping his jeans until it was too late.

“Hey-” He cut off with a low moan as Shouyou’s fingers wrapped around his dick, and when he risked a glance down, he was reminded of just how tiny Shouyou was in comparison to him with his small fingers encircling his length. Of course, Hinata didn’t let him stare for too long, and pulled him back into the kiss while one hand continued to stroke him. Kei couldn’t say he minded, he was happy to slowly fuck into the other’s fist, but Hinata clearly had other plans.

“Kei. I want you inside,” he breathed, nipping at the blond’s lips. It took Kei a long moment to finally pull away, one hand resting over Hinata’s to stop his hand.

“Alright… Alright, turn over. Ass up, c’mon.” As he backed away to dig for the lube in his nightstand, Hinata flipped over, resting on his forearms while obediently sticking his butt high in the air. It felt like forever by the time Tsukki got the lube and opened it, and Hinata seemed to be thinking the same, what with his whining and insistent sway of his hips.

“C’mon, Kei, need it now. You’re going so slow, can’t you- _Oh_ … Oh, yes, thank you,” he rambled as the blocker finally got to work on rubbing his puckered hole. In no time, he was able to slip a finger inside, and he pushed it as far as he could to make the redhead feel it. “Yes! More!”

Tsukki was all too happy to comply with his demands, fingering him fast and rough until he could push a second finger in. With the continued cries from Shouyou, working him open properly didn’t take long, and he was sure to let Kei know when he was ready.

“Get inside already,” he wailed, pushing back into his hand as if that would magically turn into the dick he wanted.

“Getting there.” Kei muttered, sparing enough time to slick himself before he lined up. He barely got to push the tip inside when Hinata pressed backwards and swallowed up another inch impatiently. Kei choked on a moan, gripping both cheeks in his hands to hold him steady. “Hold _still_.” He hissed out.

That seemed to do the trick, and Hinata mercifully held still as Kei started to sink in further. Even his normal cries were much quieter, reduced to soft whimpers as he trembled and waited for Tsukki to fill him completely. He was barely halfway when the redhead started to slump, hands sliding along the mattress above him until his chest touched the bedspread.

“Oh my _God_ , Tsukki. Deeper, _deeper_ , please. O-Oh, oh!” There were those sounds Kei loved hearing, and even though they had different preferences when it came to pace, he willingly pushed in the last few inches so that Hinata’s pink ass was pressed right up against his hips. The zipper on his jeans was cutting into the skin, turning it white, but Tsukki never got the chance to apologize or adjust because Shouyou was grinding back, too focused on the weight inside of him to care. 

“Happy now that you got what you wanted?” Kei asked snidely, sliding his palm along the curve of Hinata’s back and watching the way it made him shudder.

“Yes, oh, God, yes,” came the response, and Tsukki watched in amusement as Hinata continued to rock back against him.

“Maybe I can fuck your braincells into working.” He mused, rubbing circles into the small of his boyfriend’s back, watching the way he continued to squirm.

“S-So vulgar, Kei.” He whimpered, looking over his shoulder to meet Kei’s gaze. Tsukki froze for a moment, trapped underneath it. Hinata’s normally brown eyes were now completely swallowed by the black of his pupils. He looked hungry, lips parted as he gasped for more. “But if it makes you m-move, then do it.”

He tore his gaze away to look over the rest of Hinata’s body, wanting to take just a few minutes and let the spiker adjust. He had no doubt that Hinata was more than ready to get going, but it was kind of fun to make him really squirm. Felt good too.

He gave a little bump of his hips, biting his lip at the way Shouyou clenched around him. There was no doubt about it, Hinata was a damn good fuck, and he was increasingly more thankful that he’d confessed to Kei rather than anyone else on the team.

“Kei!” The call of his name pulled him from his musings, and he looked down in time to see Shouyou’s round ass pressing back into him. “Kei, _please_.” Realizing that he had been still long enough, he rocked his hips again, letting out a shaky exhale as his hips pressed against all the right spaces. Hinata was good at taking dick.

If only he was just as good at doing math.

Giving a slow roll of his hips, he heard more than watched Hinata let out a garbled moan. “I can feel it… It’s so _d-deep_.” Raising an eyebrow, Kei couldn’t help but curl his fingers around the other’s hips, holding him still as he took his time in pulling out and sliding back in. Despite how much Hinata always begged to go faster, he didn’t seem to mind as much this time around. Maybe it was because there wasn’t the concern over the King walking in.

Glancing up at his face again, Kei was pleased to find that his cheeks were flushed red and hair a complete mess where it framed his face. Shouyou looked positively blissed out despite the fact that Tsukki had _just_ entered him.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna come already,” he couldn’t help but mutter, smirking as brown eyes flickered up again.

“S-Shut up, Kei,” Hinata grumbled, wiggling his hips in that way that broke Kei’s resolve every time. Letting out a quiet hiss, his hips jerked forward yet again and Hinata cried out in surprise. But when Tsukishima looked at him again, the spiker was wearing a smug grin. The little _brat_.

Without another word, he started to move, pulling out fast before sliding in slow and grinding deep. Hinata had fallen quiet again, but every time they pressed together, he let out quiet calls of Tsukki’s name or lewd moans that vibrated in the mattress under them. It was a little unnerving to not hear him louder, and Kei couldn’t help but goad him.

“What were you saying earlier? It’s deep?” As if to punctuate his point, he yanked Shouyou backwards onto his dick, dragging his lip through his teeth when the smaller boy clenched.

“Y-Yes, it’s so deep, Kei,” Hinata whimpered as he started grinding against him. “You’re so big. Sooo big.” Alright, maybe Tsukki didn’t mind a little bit of an ego boost. What about it? “I feel so good, Kei. _Please_ don’t stop.”

Gripping Hinata’s hips tightly, Kei gave in and gave Shouyou exactly what he’d been wanting. It completely silenced Hinata at first, the only sounds in the room the slap of skin on skin and harsh panting. Not that the silence lasted long. One particularly well-aimed thrust earned him a high-pitched keen.

“Yes! Yes, Kei, just-just like _that_.” Praises started to pour out of Shouyou’s mouth and Kei would be lying if he said it didn’t send an electrifying current up his spine. “You’re so deep and… And, hng! Big. You’re so _big_ , oh my God. Oh, Kei, don’t stop. More. More, more, more…”

Those same praises kept coming, over and over, only increasing in volume until the smaller boy was practically sobbing against the sheets. Kei didn’t say a word, never stopping the quick pace and never changing the angle they were at. Just mindless fucking made Hinata go crazy. That was another thing that Kei had learned early on, that Shouyou just could not keep quiet no matter what it was he was doing. The first time they’d tried anything in his actual house, Kei had been forced to shove his fingers down Hinata’s throat to keep him quiet enough. And that barely worked as it was. They were really lucky Akiteru and his parents weren’t home this time around.

“Kei, f-faster! Please, please?” Looking down at Hinata, he felt affection grow in his chest at the sight of little toes curling against the mattress. The frustration from the math homework was already forgotten from that sight alone.

Carefully, Kei bent over the other boy, hands planted on either side of him as he adjusted himself. This way, he could snap his hips forward sharper and quicker, exactly what Hinata had asked for.

“Kei, more! More, more, more, more, _more_!” Shouyou insisted, cheek squished against the pillow while his eyes rolled back into his head. “D-deep, it’s so deep... Fuck, Kei, don’t _stop_!” He continued to whine, and Tsukki obeyed, letting out gasps and groans of his own at the increasing friction.

Eyes closing, he rested his forehead on Hinata’s back, trying to focus on keeping it quick enough for him. This was why he so often let Shouyou sit on top instead. The guy’s thighs were practically made of steel and he could go for hours. _Literally_. He’d done it before.

“Ahn! Mm! Oh, Tsukki…” More cries spilled from spit-slicked lips when Kei gripped Hinata’s dick, stroking him in time with each thrust. Kei was admittedly getting more than just a little tired and definitely wanted to come already - his stamina was nowhere near Shouyou’s - but the whole point of what they were doing was to make Hinata spill first. Squeezing him at the base, he massaged just underneath his tip, the spot he’d found Hinata went crazy over, and in seconds, felt Hinata seizing up.

“Kei! Kei, don’t stop! S-Shit, Kei, oh my _God_ , Kei,” He shrieked, hips bucking backwards against Kei, making him grunt in surprise. “Kei. Tuskki- Kei…”  
Eyes squeezing shut, Tsukki came hard, a choked moan finally working its way out of his own throat as his hips jerked unevenly. Shouyou was still so tight, wiggling around to ride out both of their orgasms.

“F-Fuck, Shou,” he breathed as he came down from the high, pulling out to flop next to him. He couldn’t even find the willpower to open his eyes as an overheated body pressed against his chest.

“That was so good, Kei.” Hinata said softly, pressing kisses across his chest. “So good…”

Kei couldn’t find any words at first, taking another long few minutes to catch his breath and collect his thoughts, all while Shouyou pressed loving kisses across his neck and shoulders.

“Happy now?” He asked quietly, eyes still closed. Somehow, he just knew that Shouyou was grinning, even with his eyes closed.

“Mhm!” Warm lips pressed against his cheek. “So happy.”

Unable to resist a small smile of his own, Kei turned his face expectantly to receive another warm kiss on the lips.

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me about Hinata and HQ rarepairs on twitter! @wiredstxrs


End file.
